Love, Fear and the Games
by Crazydunn98
Summary: Peeta is Snows son. When Peeta forms a relationship with the Tribute Cato what will he do to make sure Cato comes out alive?
1. The Reapings

Reaping Ceremony

The Capitol was abuzz with excitement about this year's Hunger Games; everyone was excited for what Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane will do this year. For the last three years he has been Head Gamemaker and the 72nd and 73rd Hunger Games have been voted the most entertaining Games in history and he promises this year will be no exception. I Peeta Snow have been asked to attend an Interview with Ceaser Flickerman tonight after the recap of the reapings. I don't want to do it because; well I'll let you in on a little secret. I hate the Hunger Games. Every time I try watching it always makes my stomach churn and when I was little I used to get scared and have nightmares about being in the Hunger Games, my Dad always used to have to calm me down. Now I am to be interviewed with all of Panem watching pretending that I adore these brutal games.

"Peeta" a voice sounds down the hall "Peeta are you awake" it's my father, the president of all Panem Coriolanus Snow

"Yes father" I reply "I am just in my room do you need me for something?"

He then walked through my door "Ah, there you are my boy" he smiles and embraces me with a hug "Are you ready for your interview tonight?"

"I don't think I ever will be" I sigh "I don't think I will be able to go up on stage and lie to everyone that I enjoy these Games"

My father steps back from the hug and looks me straight in the eye "Peeta, I know you do not enjoy these games. But you know as much as I that these games are necessary to keep order and stability in the Panem"

"I know father, but must I take this interview with Ceaser"

"Yes you must" he says sternly "I need my son to speak up about these games, Seneca said it will add to the euphoria already in the Capitol and he says it will be a good build up to the Quarter Quell next year"

"Very well" I say knowing there is no way I can get out of it "I will do my best to impress Panem"

He smiles at me and leans in to kiss my forehead "I know you will" and with that he begins to walk out stopping at the doorway "I have some business to attend to with Seneca and the other Gamemakers, I suggest you watch the reapings District 1's reapings will be begging shortly"

"Ok Father" I reply not wanting to watch anything to do with the Hunger Games.

"You will only need to watch the reapings, you do not have to watch the actual games"

"I know Father, I will see you after my interview" I smile and with that he walks away. I turn on the television in my bedrooms entertainment area to see Ceaser Flickerman and Seneca Crane talking about this year's games. Ceasar always changing has decided on the theme of Blue this year.

"_So, Seneca what have you got planned for this year's games?" Ceaser smiles_

"_Well, I can't give you too much" he says smiling at the audience making Ceaser do his typical loud laugh "But, what I can tell you is that we have many surprises planned for the Tributes in this year's games"_

"_Well I am sure that we will love it" Ceasar says "Thank you for coming on to the show Seneca and we hope to see you here soon"_

"_Thank you for having me Ceasar" Seneca smiles and is then escorted out after Ceasar gives Seneca a round of applause_

"_Now, stay tuned for we have the District reapings starting right now and when we return we will have Peeta Snow on the show with us discussing his favourite time of year. Thank you and see you later" Ceasar bellows as the theme music plays and he slowly fades out._

Oh god now the reapings have begun, I think I may throw up just from seeing the children being chosen. I sat there watching each reaping as name after name was called out and child after child was plucked from their families and their homes to take part in a fight to the death.

From District 1 a girl called Glimmer with flowing golden hair and charming face volunteered as did a daunting brunette named Marvel, the two seemed very close and I had to wonder what they were to each other.

From District 2 a small brunette girl by the name of Clove who looked as if she was no older than 14 but was actually 17 and a great hulking blonde who was one of the more attractive male tributes Cato.

No other tributes really stood out except for a girl from District 5 who reminded me of a Fox and in District 11 the male tribute was larger than Cato and the small girl whose name was Rue, I almost cried when I saw her walking on to the stage.

In District 12 however, something unexpected happened. District 12 had two volunteers this year. A girl called Katniss who volunteered in place of her sister and a boy called Gale who volunteered by the looks of it to join her. They looked very close one stage and unlike Districts 1, 2 and 4. 12 has no academy that trains tributes so I am curious as to how they will do. Wait did I just say I was interested; no I am not interested in Gale and Katniss or that very attractive male from 2.

"Master Peeta sir, we will be leaving for your interview in a few minutes please be ready by then" the droning voice of the butler called from the other side of my door.

"Understood"

I went and searched for something to wear; apparently purple is the new Blue for guys this season. So keeping with the fads I wear a shiny purple silk shirt with green string hanging from the arms and bottom accompanied by a pair of lavender tight fitting pants and lime green vest with silver shoes.

"Master, your Limo has arrived" the butler drones "I will escort you out to the Car now"

"Very well" this is going to be one hell of a night.

**How did I do? I had trouble writing this for some reason, it just wouldn't flow. So I hope I haven't messed anything up. :/ Anyways guys. Hope you enjoy this FanFic. I am also going to start regulating when I write my Fic so expect them to be done Monday my time which is Sunday for most of you guys.**

**Crazydunn 98 xoxo**


	2. The Interview

The Interveiw

The Car ride to the stadium where Ceaser hosts his show seemed to take for ever, I was so nervous. How can I go up there and talk about a tradition I despise and sounding like I love and enjoy it. I never understood how the Hunger Games kept the Districts in line; wouldn't it just displease them more and make them hate us more? I would have thought supporting them and helping them, making them like us in the Capitol would make more sense. I remember father telling me about it when I was younger, all I can remember is him saying "Hope is more powerful than fear, a little hope is good and too much is bad" or something along those lines. I didn't get what that meant but I suppose this is why Father runs the country and I am still learning. The journey dragged on and on lost in my thoughts, those tributes from District 12 I wonder how they will do. The Male looked very stocky if not slightly skinny, and the girl had this certain aura about her. If I had to bet (which I am forced to for the interview) I would go for the tribute from District 2 Cato. Not only does he have the looks to grab sponsors but he is a Career and they train all their lives. With his big strong arms and his golden locks, I wonder what he looks like shirtless. Wait, hold on am I fantasising about a tribute. No that is absurd I am merely examining him for his physicality in the arena. Right?

"Master" the chauffer called as he swung open the door "We have arrived" I could barely hear him from the cheering of the crowd as I looked outside I saw a Red Carpet holding the Capitol insignia in front of me flanked by a crowd of cheering citizens. I was nervous before, but now I feel like puking. I step out of the car and put on my best smile, I walk down waving at the crowd every now and again arousing another cheer. It felt like every eye in Panem was watching me and then it hit me, every eye in Panem was. How was I going to do this? How could I degrade districts tributes, a family's child? I finally reach the doors of the stadium as they swung open. I am greeted by a host dressed in a blue dress with light blue skin and navy blue eyelashes, apparently even Ceasers staff take on the theme.

"Welcome Master Peeta" she smiles "Please, follow me to the backstage area you are on in 10 minutes"

"Lead the way" I say trying to hold back the nervous stutter

With a smile she bowed and then led the way. We walked down a hallway lined with pictures of past victors from each game. "Wow" I gasp "Ceasar really does love these games"

The Blue women smiles "He also keeps pictures of the tributes he has interviewed on a digital screen in his apartment"

"Really?" I question "But, they were the loses no one ever remembers them"

"Ceasar does" the woman sighs "As do I"

I was shocked by this; Ceasar and this woman really care about the tributes. I always thought people treated them like toys but apparently not. "I think that is very sweet" I smile

She turns around on her heel and smiles "As your father says every year, we honour there sacrifice" she them waves her hand and gestures to the walkway which leads to the stage. I nod and head in that direction while she talks into an earpiece. Then I hear Ceasar.

_And now! I am pleased to announce that our guest has arrived _he shouts to the crowd receiving a huge cheer. _Now, Ladies and Gentleman I am pleased and honoured to announce our next guest. He is the most eligible bachelor in Panem, please welcome PEETA SNOW! _The crowd roars with excitement as I enter on to the stage.

"Now, Peeta we have heard that you are a major Hunger Games fan. So tell us who has been your favourite Tribute so far?" Caesar asks

I stumble a little; I can't remember any of the past tributes. "Well, I don't have favourites really. I think all the tributes should be commended for what they do"

The crowd cheers at my reply while Caesar merely smiles "Tell us, from who of these new tributes do you pick to win?"

Ok, a question I can answer. Let me think. The Tributes from District 2 did stand out as did the Girl from 1. Though I would like the Girl from 11 to win being only 12 she has only a small chance. Though the boy from 11 looks like he has a good chance. "Cato, from district 2" I say "He has a certain something, I don't know exactly what but I feel he has a good chance"

The crowd gave a round of applause to my answer and Ceaser then looked at them and smiled "Now, Peeta all of Panem is wondering. Do you have any special someone? A girl?"

The crowd began whistling and I could hear the girls screaming "Well, that Ceaser is for me and me alone to know" I chuckled and I heard the bell go off to say my time was up.

"And with that we must finish our interview, I would like to thank you Peeta for coming on to the show" he screams

"My pleasure" and with that I walk off the stage with the ending music playing to be greeted by the blue woman again. "That was brilliant" she says "Now I have forwarded all the information to your home and-" I stop her right there.

"Wait, what information?" I ask

"Oh, did your father not tell you. You are to be staying in the tributes tower during the Hunger Games. Your father has asked you to look after the Tributes it must exciting for an avid Hunger Games fan such as yourself"

What?

**Hey, long time no see! Please don't make a Hunger Games just to put me in. It was all the Schools fault! Anyways yay Chapter 2 :3**

**Crazydunn98 xoxo**


End file.
